powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltipede
Voltipede was (as his name applies) a millipede/electricity/plug-themed monster of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History Voltipede was sent to use his draining abilities to steal all the electricity from cars in Summer Cove. He first appears and sucks up energy from a car as he explains his plan to destroy the Rangers after being charged up, but the beam aciden't hits Victor and Mounty, which force him to retreat. He then appears in a junk yard and suck more energy from a car were the reparman and the Yellow Ranger are, with the latter running away in fear, the Yellow Ranger them morpths and battles Voltiped, the monster then use his Electricity Ground Blast and Lighting Beams in an attempt to destroy him but they missed and the Yellow Ranger runs off and calls for back up. Tho Voltiped was able to see him by a mirror he then does battle with the Yellow Ranger, After being knocked down by two Star Blade slashes Voltiped is then attacked by the Lion Fire Zord while the others joined Calvin, which he zaps out of the skies as pay back. As vengance, the Rangers blast him with thier Hyper Battle Morphers Arrow Blasts and the Gold Battle Morphers Star Blast. He then retreats to get more electricity. He comes back in a Power Plant and gathers up electricity from all around the city, he then encounter the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangers, the Rangers then morpth, tho right before the red Ranger could used the Star Fusion Attack, Voltiped fires his Lighting Beams and knocks the Ninja Fusion Star from the Rangers and fires Lighting Bits at hem. He then summons an army of Basherbots and battles them with the Basher Bots (who were fought by Levi). While Levi destroyed the Basher Bots with his Rockstorm Blast, the Rangers combined thier Ninja Blasters to form a cloud of energy to destroy him but failed. Calvin then activated his own Lion FIre Mode and fought Voltipede. Voltipede was no match for Calvin in Lion Fire Armour and is destroyed by the Lion Fire Flame Spin Final Attack. He is gigantified and the Rangers called on thier Blaze Zords. However, after getting bashed around forn a bit, he "unleashs his full power" which conjures up a storm and wraps up the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Calvin has an idea and summons the magically repaired Lion Fire Zord. The Lion Fire Zord blasted Voltipede back to normal and left whilst Brody called for the final attack and Voltipede is destroyed once and for all by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast Final Attack. Despite losing, the Ninja Fusion Star he knocked out of Brody's hand would be found by Tynamon, who would use it in a future plan. Personality Voltiped is a wacky and sinsiter monster who loves electricity and will do anything in his power to steel the Ninja Power Stars. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Strength: '''Voltipede may not be the physically strongest monster, but is still pretty strong. He could knock Sarah down in three hits. It took the power of Lion Fire Yellow and the Ninja Blaze Megazord (with help from the Lion Fire Megazord) to put an end to him, * '''Durability: '''Voltipede is one tough monster, probably the strongest monster since Brax in a main villain. He was able to take multiple slashes from Calvin and Brody's Star Blades to his back and even his face and be completely unfazed. Two blasts from Calvin did sent him flying but did not seem to both him. Even blasts from the Lion Fire Zord only knocked him flat on his bum. He was able to withstand a combined Battle Morpher Hyper Arrow Blast and Gold Battle Morpher (pistol mode) Star Blast and only get knocked down. That same Star Blast could punch a hole IN CONCRETE! He could take the united Ninja Blaster Rain Cloud like attack and have absolutely bi reaction aside from screaming. He could take multiple power punches from Lion Fire Yellow and he could take multiple Morpher blasts from Lion Fire Yellow and only be knocked over. He then got thrown into the air and energy slashed down the middle by Lion Fire Yellow but was seemingly unhurt. *'Teleportation: 'Voltipede can teleport to any location at will. * '''Storm Spawing: '''When enlarged, Voltiped can conker up a thunderstorm, it is possible that it powers him up. * '''Basherbot Summoning: '''Voltipede can summon an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle. * '''Neck Extension: '''Voltiped can extend his neck to wrap it around his enemies. When enlarged, this was powerful enough to hold the Ninja Blaze Megazord in place until the Lion Fire Zord intervened. Arsenal *'Plug Claws: 'Voltipede has plug-like clawed hands to use in combat, they are also strong enough ti block Calvin's Star Blade. ** '''Electricity Draining Wave: '''Voltipede can fire a clear white-es blue colored pulse-like energy waves from his plug-like clawed hands to steal electricity from cars and other electrical items to power himself up, tho if it hits anyone else it could power them up. ** '''Electricity Blasts: '''Voltipede's strongest attack, Using the electricity he stoled from car batteries he could perduced blue-es, white-es and purple-es colored electricity attacks from his pluged-like clawd hands. As stated several times, the Rangers had to avoid it as it would probably destroy them if they didn't avoid them. Also, Voltipede said that this would destroy anyone that it hit by saying "one hit and you're toast." These were even able to knock the Lion Fire Zord out of the sky, forcing Brody to exit it. He can concentrate his energy enough to merely knock away objects, as shown when he knocked away the Ninja Fusion Star. Even when they did hit the Rangers, it merely knocked all six down. There are three ways that Voltiped can fire his blast. *** '''Ground Electric Wave: '''Volitped can launch an white-s, purple-s and blue-es colored electric blast from both of his plug hands that will travure though the ground. *** '''Lighting Beams: '''Voltiped can fire white-es,purple-es and blue-es colored lighting beams from his plug hands, they were powerful enough to take out the Lion Fire Zord in one hit. *** '''Lighting Bits: '''Voltiped can also fire bits of white-es, blue-es and purple-es colored lighting from his plug clawed hands. *'Tail: 'Voltipede has a tail coming from his back which he can use as a ranged whip-like weapon. It can also take multiple strikes from Calvin's Star Blade without damage. *'Cars: 'Used as his means to get electricity for his electricity blasts. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Voltipede is voiced by Ashton Brown Notes *Voltipede's costume reuses elements Slogre's costume. *He along with Drillion, Blammo, Megamauler, and Versix, were part of a special group in Ninninger called the Advanced Yokai. ** He is the only Advanced Yokai counterpart who is just an ordinary Galaxy Warriors contestant ; Drillion is a treacherous bodyguard for Princess Viera, Blammo is a criminal wanted by Space Sheriff Skyfire, Megamauler is a fusion of Skullgators, and Versix is the leader of the independent Gruesome Grunts. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me (flashback) See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:PR Electrical Monsters